


Don't flirt with me (I'm working, dammit)

by ColorfulWarlock



Series: My (not so) secret life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: All the flirt, Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Even Simon was arrested, FBI agent!Alec, Flirty little shit Magnus Bane, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Gratuitous Blowjob, Happy Ending, Having Magnus as a partner is not helpful at all, How to catch a serial killer, Inmates, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of crimes, Trope Celebration Event, Undercover Missions, nothing graphic, thirsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Alec and Magnus take a moment to just breathe. Magnus is above him, straddling his waist, and that… shouldn’t be bothering him that much.Well, could someone blame him? His chaotic job and his even more chaotic ass don’t exactly help him to go on dates, and now the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life is sitting on his crotch.--Alec goes undercover into a maximum security prison to get information about a serial killer.It doesn't help that one of his inmates, a mob boss, keeps distracting him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: My (not so) secret life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773787
Comments: 188
Kudos: 599
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Trope Celebration Event





	1. Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was written for the Hunter's Moon Discord's Trope Celebration Event.  
> My chosen trope was Prison AU.
> 
> Just so you know, this is a chaotic story. Of course I searched about prisons, but it might have inaccuracies. All my knowledge comes from action movies that I grew up watching. I know, it's bullshit. I'm sorry, don't yell at me. Just... have fun?
> 
> Ah, this is not beta-ed. It may have mistakes, sorry.

“Here, agent Lightwood,” Luke pushes a thick folder towards Alec and then sits back on his office chair. “All the latest information you will need for your mission, although I’m sure you are already prepared enough.”

Alec nods, opening the folder and carefully checking the new data. Flipping the pages, he sees the profiles of the men and women who have been being a dreadful nightmare for the last twenty years. The most wanted people in the whole country, a morbid group of serial killers knowing by the public as The Seven Sins.

Lilith, the Wrath, killed 33 people in cold blood. All of them had their throats slashed open. She was murdered in a fire six years ago.

Azazel, the Sloth, killed by poison hundreds of people in bars, dance clubs and restaurants. He was arrested two years ago.

Camille Belcourt, the Pride, kidnapped and tortured many, liked to kill her victims slowly by draining their blood. She was arrested eight months ago.

Amara, the Gluttony, also knowing as the Queen by her followers. Responsible for rapes and blood rituals with human sacrifice. She was found dead three years ago.

Asmodeus Bane, the Lust, managed a lot of prostitution dens, human traffic, and assassination cases. He was murdered by his own son seven years ago.

Valentine Morgenstern, the Greed, has the highest number of kills. Add to the list human experiments, kidnaps, torture, blackmail, coercion, manipulation, drug cartel, illegal weapons and so on. He was arrested ten years ago.

And last, Jonathan Morgenstern, the Envy, Valentine’s son. He follows a pattern and kills neatly. However, he is not as patient as his father, and although he has been sloppy, the bastard is impossible to be tracked. It has been years, but he is the only one still out there causing all kinds of terror.

His last threat was against his own sister, Clary Fairchild, Luke’s adopted daughter and Isabelle’s girlfriend. It’s a risky mission, but Alec promised to help her and find Jonathan. As one of the best FBI agents of his generation, he is determined to end this nightmare for good.

This is why, starting today, he is going to one of the highest maximum security prison in the whole country. Valentine is there, somehow still managing his business, and the only person that might know Jonathan’s location. Alec has done undercover missions before, but this one was probably the most dangerous so far.

“I have to reinforce what I’ve said to you before. You will be by yourself there, Lightwood. No backup, no weapons, no contact with your family, nothing. As you know, Jace is already there gathering some inmates’ information to help you navigate in there, but that’s it. He is a guard, you can’t keep contact or else you will put him into danger and jeopardize the whole mission.”

“I understand, sir,” Alec doesn’t waver, doesn’t avert his captain’s fiery eyes. He won’t disappoint him.

“Very well. Your lift will arrive soon. It will be an eight-hour drive to the facility. Use that time to memorize all the information about your new identity.”

Glancing to his own profile, Alec takes in his new life.

“Starting now, Alec Lightwood is no more.”

~*~

“Jace!” A book drops in front of him and Jace startles, his inner thoughts scattering like a flock of disaster pigeons. Looking up, he sees no other than Simon Lewis, one of the few inmates that spends more time in the prison’s library than in any other common area. Yes, Simon is a nerd, but Jace also has the feeling that he goes there to hide from other inmates.

“What, Simon?” Jace sighs, feeling all the tiredness of his sleepless night weighing him.

“Are you okay?” Simon’s smile vanishes and he moves to touches Jace’s arm, but gives up in the last second. They weren’t alone there, after all.

“Yes, just…” He shakes his head, dropping the topic. “It’s nothing, go on.”

“Okay, well,” Simon smiles again, that stupid toothy grin that Jace is starting to like more than he really should. “I found the second installment of _Unseen World: The Divine Implements_. It’s so good! Do you think if I put another notice for a Tuesday reading, someone will come?”

“Simon, you tried to open a book club three times already. Nobody wants to discuss magic and stuff.”

“Oh, come on, man! It’s so dope. And you have to admit that the romance between the archer and the warlock is cute.”

“I prefer the main couple.”

“You read the first one, I knew it!” Simon grinned, almost bouncing. “My favorite one is the vampire.”

“He never shuts up,” Jace huffs and wiggles his eyebrows. “Like someone I know.”

Simon open his mouth to retort, when another guard knocks at the door.

“Wayland, the director is calling you. The new transfer just arrived.”

“Coming!” Jace tenses all over again. He hates that Alec is going to enter the lion’s den by himself. “Gotta go, let’s talk later.” He smiles at Simon, but it doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“Take care,” Simon whispers, waiting until Jace is gone to drop his own smile and let the sadness engulfs him again.

~*~

Alec – no, he is Matthew Ladouceur now – is relieved that the one responsible to deal with his arrival and take his information is Jace. They have to interact like total strangers, but it’s good to see that his brother is fine. Jace has been working there for two months now and they have only some minutes of privacy while Alec hands over his belongings, takes a cold shower, and put on the prison’s uniform.

Then, while Alec walks along the block cell to his own space, he cautiously looks around to take each and all details. Of course his arrival causes an uproar from the inmates, a variety of reactions from good ones to threaten ones, but he ignores everything that is not important. Jace has told him that Valentine is kept at a 23-hour lockdown, having only one day per week to go to the common areas. Still, he is feared by most and controls a lot of the events inside.

However, there is another one who he should be careful with in there.

When Alec passes his cell and they lock eyes, he understands why.

Beautiful, fierce, and dangerous Magnus Bane. 

Alec remembers reading his profile. He is the one who killed Asmodeus, and it has been seven years that he is imprisoned in there. Rumors state that he just wanted to take his father’s position and control the family business. He is a mob boss. He is sentenced to 67 years of imprisonment, and giving his age, he would probably only leave that facility inside a coffin.

Magnus is the other side of power in there.

While Valentine dictates by fear, Magnus rules by respect.

Two clashing powers like a time-bomb. If you stay between them, you get crushed.

The newbies should choose wisely if they don’t want to live in literal hell.

Alec snorts. He is already in one.

~*~

It takes two days and a series of direct threats from Valentine's goons for Alec’s life turns upside down.

He is inside the gym, needing to let off some steam, when Magnus approaches him. But even before the mob boss could open his mouth, Alec holds up a hand.

“If you came to offer your protection, I don’t need it, Bane. Valentine can go fuck himself and you can continue doing what you do here,” he waves at a random direction, not really caring how defiant he sounded. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

“I don’t doubt it for a second, pretty boy,” Magnus’ eyes hovers lower than it is considered polite. Who could blame him, really? That body was sinful.

Soon enough, Magnus blinks a couple of times, finally realizing he is staring.

“Okay, I’m back. And no, I didn’t come to offer protection. Actually, I want to invite you on a date.”

Alec chokes on air and, to his horror, _blushes_.

“What?!”

“You heard it right. I want to take you to have dinner with me.”

“Are you insane? For God’s sake, we are in _prison_. A maximum security prison! How the hell do you want to take me to dinner?”

“Oh, darling. You would be surprised.” Magnus gives his most Cheshire grin, which should worry Alec and flares all the alarms in his head. Instead, it flares other part of his body he doesn’t want to acknowledge at the moment.

“I… Uh…” Alec snaps his mouth shut and grimaces. Why the hell he feels so confused? Of course there is only one answer. “No! Why would I?! I don’t even know you!”

“Aren’t dates for that? Getting to know each other? I noticed those sneaky looks. You aren’t subtle.” Magnus steps closer to Alec and the agent feels his mind go blank. What? He never… He doesn’t…

For God’s sake, he isn’t going to flirt with a damn criminal.

“I… I have to go,” Alec stutters and flees from the room, leaving an amused Magnus behind.

“Playing hard to get, pretty boy? I do love a challenge.”

~*~

Sunday comes and the atmosphere inside the prison is unsettling. It’s that day of the week. The day Valentine is allowed to leave the lockdown for some hours.

It isn’t a surprise when a gang fight explodes.

At some point, Magnus finds himself held against a wall by the throat, Valentine pressing hard. It doesn’t matter how it started, but only one ending seems to be available. However, Magnus isn’t one to give up without a good fight.

Being a bit insane also helps.

Even with blood dripping from his nose and mouth, Magnus continues to grin at Valentine, unaffected by his threats.

“If I have to go to hell, I won’t go alone, Morgenstern.”

Valentine suddenly screams, a plastic spoon now shoved inside his ear by Raphael, Magnus’ second-in-command. Taking advantage of Valentine’s now weak grip, Magnus kicks him full force on the stomach, making him fly towards one of the tables. And when Magnus is ready to throw himself onto him amidst the chaos that installed in the cafeteria, someone tackles him, both falling on the floor.

Magnus is about to punch his new opponent, when his hands are pinned against the floor and he sees the responsible for it.

The newbie. Matt, right?

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” Magnus purrs. “I fantasized a lot about you doing this, but we were in a more private place.” Then, he grins. “You have a public sex kink!”

“What?!” Alec sputters, a dark shade of red escalating from his neck to his cheeks. “I… I don’t…” He shakes his head and remembers why he is there. “You dumbass! Why did you do that? You could end up in solitary confinement.”

Magnus is about to quip, when he sees movement on his peripheral vision. Circling Alec’s waist with his right leg, he pushes him and inverts their positions while using the rotation to gain momentum and kick with his left leg one of Valentine’s men that was approaching with a knife.

Then, Alec pushes him, again inverting their positions to stretch himself and grab a near plate – that he promptly throws at another approaching man. The plate flies true to said man’s face and breaks, while also making him fall to the floor.

They switch position three more times, a mess of limbs, attacking enemies while holding onto each other. After that, they can hear the guards finally entering and separating the inmates.

Alec and Magnus take a moment to just breathe. Magnus is above him, straddling his waist, and that… shouldn’t be bothering him that much.

Well, could someone blame him? His chaotic job and his even more chaotic ass don’t exactly help him to go on dates, and now the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life is sitting on his crotch.

_Fuck my life…_

Magnus winks at him before being yanked by a guard, another pulling Alec to his feet too. They both and some others are going to be put at the solitary confinement.

_Great._

_Jace is going to kill me._

~*~

Though, it’s not really a solitary confinement. It’s an isolated cell, yes, dark and dirty, meant to hold only one man, except Magnus and Alec are put together. Something about too many inmates to get punished and not enough cells for that.

Banging his forehead against the locked door, Alec curses his entire existence. He is supposed to be out there investigating all he could about Valentine and get clues to locate Jonathan, and don’t… be stuck here.

“You are going to ruin that pretty face of yours, you know.”

“Oh shut up, this is your fault!” Alec growls and turns. He is actually happy that it’s dark there. If he sees Magnus’ grin again, he would punch him. It’s his own fault for letting himself be infatuated for the worst person ever.

“You wound me, darling,” Magnus’ mocking tone makes Alec even angrier, but the agent takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. “I’m pretty sure that many people out there envy me for kicking Valentine. I personally find it a very cathartic experience. You should try next time.”

“As if…” Alec grumbles. Of course he wishes more than anything to punish Valentine for everything he has done, every life he has destroyed, but that is not how justice works. How the law works.

“I could help you,” Magnus purrs, putting each hand next to Alec’s head, locking him between the door and Magnus’ body. “You want to catch Valentine, I want to destroy him. We could help each other, Matthew.”

Alec is about to recuse, to deny anything Magnus says, when the mob boss goes dangerously close, almost gluing their bodies together.

“Or should I say…”

Alec can feel Magnus’ breath against his face, their lips almost touching. Magnus then looks up, and even in the dark, Alec is able to see a glint of brown and gold twinkling in Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander Lightwood?”


	2. Tack

Alec’s thoughts halt violently.

_What…?_

He knows he is supposed to say something. Hell, he is _trained_ for this kind of situation. Somehow, Magnus has been destroying everything he has learned, and this is driving him insane. He should be better than this. He can’t let Magnus pushes him from the right path.

So, Alec does what he knows best.

He deflects.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. My name is Matthew Ladouceur,” his tone might be a bit colder than necessary, but if this keeps Magnus away, so be it.

“Alexander, we are going to be here for a long while. You wouldn’t want to start this relationship with lies now, would you?” Magnus retreats some steps and Alec is finally able to breathe again.

“Relationship? Are you kidding? You are a murderer!”

“And you are a FBI agent, I’m pretty sure you have killed someone before, right?”

Alec’s blood feels like ice inside his veins.

How is that possible? Perhaps Magnus has seen him somewhere else before? But this should be impossible. Magnus has been locked here for seven years now, and Alec has been an agent for five. Even before that, Magnus’ whereabouts was supposed to be Indonesia, while Alec lived in New York his entire life.

Deciding to rescue the poor man, Magnus sighs very dramatically.

“You are new here, but I haven’t become a leader without good connections and endless sources of information. I know about everybody that arrives. Well, Valentine too, but sometimes I’m able to outdo him.”

Alec opens his mouth to try and protest again, but Magnus holds up a very beautiful, manicured hand.

_How the hell does he paint his nails here??_

“Don’t worry, I got your information first and erased it. Nobody else will find out, your secret is safe with me.”

“Should I thank you for that?” Alec deadpans, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, I can think about some ways for you to thank me properly,” Magnus chuckles and then turns, going to sit on the floor at the other side of the cell. “You still own me a date.”

“I own you nothing,” the agent mumbles, sliding towards the floor and stretching his long legs. For a place that doesn’t offer much to do, he already feels bone tired.

“Maybe not now, but I’d like to offer you a deal. I help you to bring Valentine down, since I can guess this is why you are here, and you ask for a reduction of my sentence.”

“Why do you think I’m here for Valentine?”

“Please, I’m not an amateur. I dealt with undercover cops before. Since it’s a risky mission, they don’t try this unless it’s really important,” Magnus waves a hand with such flair, Alec starts to question if this man is really the cold-blooded assassin their system states. 

Alec knows there is some beauty in danger, but his instincts are yelling something different at him.

Magnus is confusing him.

“My story has an ending, but Valentine is still active. His son too, as I’ve heard. You must be here to find the monster’s spawn, no?”

“You know people say the same about you, right?” Alec blurts out, but regrets immediately when the glint in Magnus’ eyes dimmer and his smile becomes forced.

“Of course.”

Alec bites his lower lip, an awkward silence befalling on them.

“Why do you want to help me?”

“I’m bored,” Magnus shrugs.

“Really?” Alec deadpans again.

“Darling, try to live in a maximum security prison for years. After the third year, I was already regretting committing any crime because it gets really boring. This is the most exciting thing that has happened here in ages!” The stupid grin Magnus gives him makes his stomach twists in an uncomfortable way.

Alec considers for a moment, then something comes to his mind.

“Besides your allegedly boredom, if Valentine is eliminated, you will become the most influential inmate here. The new king of the domain.”

Magnus beams. “Exactly! They said that I would look good sitting on a throne, though…” Magnus drawls, glancing down without an ounce of shame to Alec’s crotch. “There is another place I’d much prefer to be sitting.”

Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t reply. Somehow, he is getting used to that. And maybe… Maybe…

Magnus is not that bad after all.

  


~*~

  


Three days in the solitary confinement could have been worse if it wasn’t for Magnus’ company. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they just stay in a peaceful silence. The worst part comes when they are released and Alec has to listen to an utterly pissed Jace.

It’s funny, though. Alec has always been the one to take care of his siblings while they gave him all the kinds of headache.

“I bet this was revenge for all the shit you had to bear because of me and Izzy,” Jace grumbles while leaning against a bookcase.

“Sure, I totally let myself be taken to a solitary confinement just to avenge my youthful self,” Alec pulls a book from another shelf while pretending to rearrange the books. They need to be discreet, and fortunately, the library is always almost empty – except for a lingering Simon.

“Get to the point, Jace. I know you want to talk to me about whatever is bothering you.”

Jace sighs and turns his head slightly towards Simon, having a longing look on his face.

“I’m pretty sure Simon is innocent. Someone must have framed him.”

Alec frowns, trying to grasp his brother’s feelings. “What is he accused of?”

“Murdering his sister with a barbecue fork on her neck and attempt of murdering his mother. Look at that guy and tell me if you see a cold-blooded murderer,” Jace gesticulates to where Simon is. Coincidentally, in that moment, he let all the books from the top shelf fall on him after trying to pull one.”

“You know that looks are deceptive, Jace.”

“Of course I know. I grew up with you. You have a glare that could kill Superman, but inside you are soft as fuck.”

Alec punches Jace’s shoulder and scowls at him.

“Ouch!” Jace hisses, almost retaliating with a kick. “You know I’m right, you asshole. Besides, don’t think I don’t see the puppy eyes you throw at Magnus Bane. He is a real murderer, but this doesn’t seem to stop you to ogle him.”

“I do no such thing,” Alec groans, avoiding his brother’s gaze.

“Alec, you are the most caring and perceptive person I know. If you are soft towards that guy, it means something.”

Alec shrugs one shoulder, still avoiding Jace’s eyes.

“It’s just… a gut feeling.”

“Your guts are never wrong, so trust them. And for once, trust mine too. Please, request a reinvestigation of Simon’s case. I know something is wrong. He must have been framed by someone.”

“Did he give you any information about that? Any enemies?”

“No, but he did say that he had a stalker for a long time. She stopped bothering him some weeks before the crime. There were rumors about she being found dead at some alley.”

Alec hums. “Call Lydia and ask her to reopen his case. She owes me one.”

“Thank you, bro.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we still have a long way to go.”

  


~*~

  


The investigation is slow. It should be if they don’t want to call unnecessary attention. Working with Magnus is surprisingly easy, and when he is not flirting with Alec, he actually gives good insight. They can’t talk freely, but Magnus always comes up with ways for them to communicate. One of them using Raphael Santiago as his message boy.

Raphael hates that and curses Magnus in Spanish all the time.

Alec finds this really amusing.

One day, though, Alec dares to go further. After showering with other inmates, he decides to linger a little longer when he notices some of the highest ranks of Valentine’s group talking discreetly about something.

Hiding behind a wall, he tries to understand their hushed words.

_…two days…_

_…the same one…_

_…it’s 374-B this time…_

_…the third stone…_

_…red or green envelope…_

Alec wants to go closer to hear better, but as soon as he moves, someone grabs his arm and yanks him back. He is about to react and attack the person, when he sees that is actually Magnus.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?_ ” He whispers really angry. However, Magnus doesn’t let that bother him and silently points out to a mirror one of the men is holding. If Alec dared to go one step closer, he would be at their vision line.

With wide eyes, Alec’s Adam’s apple bobs. He hasn’t noticed the mirror, and would certainly be found out. Soon enough, all the men get scarce, and when two of them come in their direction, Alec does the only thing that is rational at the moment.

He turns to Magnus and pushes him against the wall, kissing the hell out of him.

When Valentine’s goons pass them, they don’t even bat an eye for seeing two inmates making out. Alec learned through the hard way this was a common occurrence around there.

Alone again, Alec stops kissing Magnus and reluctantly steps back, just to have his head being pulled and Magnus crashing their bodies – and lips – together once more.

They don’t stop kissing for a long time.

  


~*~

  


“Why are they always fighting?”

Alec watches as another gang war starts in the middle of the cafeteria. This time, luckily, neither Magnus nor Valentine are there.

It has been almost two months that Alec is living in that prison, but the investigation isn’t advancing. To make things worse, he found out by Jace that seven more red-haired and green-eyed girls were brutally murdered by that psychopath. In this rhythm, Jonathan would soon find out where Clary is hidden and kills her. Maybe even Izzy too.

No, he wouldn’t let his baby sister and her girlfriend – who Alec doesn’t want to admit that grew a lot on him – get hurt.

“I don’t know, maybe they are bored,” Elias, one of Magnus’ men, shrugs and resumes to eat his lunch.

“Yeah, it seems everyone here gets bored pretty easy and becomes crazy,” he mutters, stabbing a potato.

However, it’s so strange. Why they would do that if the result is to be put at solitary confinement? That cell can easily make anyone insane. Sometimes Valentine’s men wouldn’t even bother Magnus’ people. They just fight between them, don’t caring if their own companions get seriously hurt or even dead.

Strange…

  


~*~

  


“Nothing here too,” Alec sighs. He and Magnus have been trying to find some clues inside all the facility’s rooms, even in the kitchen and the infirmary. Sometimes they sneak into a cell while Magnus’ men keep watch. Now they are checking an old storage room.

“I suppose they wouldn’t be so obvious, but it doesn’t hurt to make sure.” Magnus throws back another folder without any care in the world.

Alec doesn’t want to admit, but Magnus is right. They wouldn’t be obvious, but what else they could do? Since Valentine spends more time inside a lockdown than out, trying to figure out his actions isn’t an easy task. He probably delegates all his work for his most trusted men, and they must have an operation center somewhere.

For such a restricted place, that prison hides more secrets than it should be possible.

When they finally give up and are about to leave, steps echo loudly in the hallway. 

They both hear it. Someone is coming, and in that small space without windows to escape or a closet to hide, they would certainly be caught.

Magnus turns to Alec and one second later pushes him against the only table in there.

“Don’t overthink,” he advises and then drops on his knees, taking Alec’s pants and underwear with him.

Alec’s jaw falls and his brain short-circuits. And before he can say anything, Magnus' mouth is on him and _holy shit._

The door opens and the person, one inmate from Valentine’s group, scoffs on the threshold, cursing their existence and using terrible derogatory terms.

With an audible pop, Magnus lets Alec’s cock go and turns to the man.

“If you don’t like, fuck off. I’m having my moment now.”

“Fuck you, Bane,” the man slams the door close, but not before Magnus yelling back a _Matt will do it in a moment._

Magnus looks up to see a still horrified and dazzled Alexander, and grins.

“Why, darling. Enjoying yourself?”

“What?” Alec seems to finally gather his bearings and process that the man is gone and their cover isn’t blown. And talking about blow… “Uh…”

“May I finish what I started?” Magnus wiggles his eyebrows, and if Alec was a bit more rational, he would have glared at him. But, fuck, he doesn’t remember the last time he had this, and honestly? He would be crazy to not take advantage of that with a man as beautiful as Magnus. So, he does the most mature thing.

He nods (too eagerly for his taste, but in his defense he isn’t really functioning right now).

Magnus licks his own lips and Alec follows that tongue movement until the only thing he can think about is that pretty mouth on him and… other things.

Oh, he is _so_ fucked.

And not literally.

  


~*~

  


“Bro, why are you glowing?”

“What?”

“You are glowing. Literally. There is glitter on your cheek.”

Alec’s eyes wide comically, and he rubs his face with more strength than necessary. It’s too late, though. Jace has the biggest grin ever and Alec suddenly wants to punch him.

“Not a word,” he threats, but there isn’t much heat, which only makes Jace laughs.

Damn his life. But mostly, damn Magnus Bane.

“How is Simon’s case?” Because if Alec doesn’t deflect his own embarrassment, then he isn’t Alec.

Jace’s smile actually softens. “Lydia told me they found out his stalker. A woman called Heidi. She faked her own death, and a neighbor witnessed her breaking into Simon’s house on the day of the murder. They are still investigating it.”

“So, the chances are good, huh?” Alec also smiles. He knows Jace enough to see how the worry is eating his brother alive. If Simon gets a happy ending amidst all this darkness, Alec can only hope that one day Jace will be a part of it.

After Jace nods, they both hear a loud bang. Looking up, they see a lot of books scattered across the floor, and a very terrified Simon being pushed against a wall by Valentine’s goons.

“Look what you did, idiot!” One of them hisses while another looks for their book. When he finally finds it, he gives a nod to his fellow inmate and then leaves the library. The man grabbing Simon is ready to hit him when Jace grabs his free wrist and twist it painfully.

“Release him if you don’t want to go back to solitary confinement.”

The man huffs and let Simon, who is trembling a lot, go.

Alec waits until the man also leaves, and then go help Simon and Jace with the books.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. They appeared from nowhere and then started to mess with the romance section. I didn’t even know those guys have a heart.”

Alec and Jace snort.

“They are dumb. The skinny one just left the solitary confinement one hour ago and is already causing a tumult. They really don’t get a grip.”

“One hour ago?” Alec muses, whispering.

Something is definitely strange, and he feels stuck with a suspicious charade.

  


~*~

  


It’s just later, while doing push-ups at the gym, that Alec finally lets himself _think._

By his observations, although the gang fights are pretty common, they only happen between Valentine’s men a day before or a day after the man himself is allowed to come out from lockdown. All the fights, even the silly ones, end up with one of Valentine’s men in solitary confinement.

That day, when he and Magnus were also put into one, their cell was the furthest from the ones holding Valentine’s goons, and nobody else was put together despite the ass excuse of not having cells enough.

And accordingly to Simon, those men only appear in the library after they are released, then no more.

Valentine has been out seven times. Seven girls were found dead.

Something is not adding up.

Books… All those books had red covers. Some are copies of the same story.

They got mixed for a moment.

_Oh, shit._

Alec gets up and sprints through the corridors. Simon, Simon, where are you?

It’s Wednesday. He should be on cleaning duty. Laundry. Yes, there.

Alec only prays that he isn’t too late.

  


~*~

  


“Where is the book, Lewis?” One muscular man hits another punch on Simon’s face.

Simon is all bloodied. His glasses are smashed, and his face is not too far from the same fate. He is barely able to open his mouth to answer those guys’ questions. Everything hurts too much and he just wants to sleep. He feels useless and weak. He couldn’t protect his family, now he is paying the price.

“B-Back… Li…brary…” He mumbles, coughing blood.

“Let’s just kill him already. It won’t make a difference,” the same skinny one from before takes out a knife and plays with it between his fingers. He is about to stab Simon when a kick sends him flying to crash against a washing machine.

“Why don’t you take someone of your size, asshole?” Alec grits his teeth and position himself for the fight. Four against one. Not really fair, but it’s expected. At least they released Simon.

He can do it.

  


~*~

  


In the end, those guys only really have muscles. They aren’t skilled in any fighting style and just throw punches and kicks randomly. Alec takes them all easily, and ten minutes later, all four are knocked out in the laundry room. 

Satisfied, Alec goes to help Simon and take him to the infirmary, when a sharp pain hits him by surprise. Looking down, he sees a knife.

In his stomach.

_What an amateur mistake…_

He forgot the skinny guy. Didn’t try to check and see if he was really unconscious.

The guy plunges the knife deeper and Alec gasps.

It hurts like hell.

Is he going to die like this?

_Did I fail?_

Blood drips from his mouth.

It really, really hurts.

_I’m sorry…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful and super talented [CorvusCloudburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst) made a fanart for the blowjob scene on this chapter. It's [here](https://cloudburst.ink/dont-overthink/)! And please, if you get time, go see their other works <3 They are an amazing author and artist!! 🥰


	3. Tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've never written smut before. This fic is my first, this is why it's very lowkey and fades fast. I'm sorry if it's bad 😅

The strong smell of disinfectant hits Alec’s senses before he is fully conscious. He feels a bit cold, and it’s like someone replaced his limbs for stones, but nothing is worse than the sharp pain throbbing from his abdomen and the nauseating sensation that he may throw up any second.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he blinks through the dim light in the room, taking a moment longer to realize he is at the infirmary. Still a bit disoriented, he rolls his head to the side, seeing the last person he expected.

“’gnus?” He croaks, his voice raspy due to his throat’s dryness.

“Hey, there you are,” Magnus smiles a bit tight, but nonetheless comes closer, kindly pushing some of Alec’s hair from his sweaty forehead.

“What happened?” Alec mumbles, but a new wave of pain from his stab wound brings the memories back. Right, the knife. “That son of a bitch…”

“I think you got your answer,” Magnus answers a bit coldly, noticing the grimace on Alec’s face. “What the hell were you thinking, Alec? Going against Valentine’s men alone and without alerting the guards. You could be dead right now!!” He isn’t yelling, but the rage in his tone is strong enough to look like Magnus’ voice is booming inside the too white room.

For a moment, a heavy silence cloaks them.

“Why didn’t you come to me first?” Magnus whispers now, and… Is it Alec’s impression or Magnus’ lips are trembling?

“I didn’t have time. I realized too late that Simon was in danger, and thank God I got there on time. They were about to—” Alec gasps. “Simon. Is he alright? Is he…” _Dead?_ He doesn’t want to think about that possibility. If something happened to that clumsy nerd, Jace would be devastated.

“He is fine. Just sleeping,” Magnus nods towards a bed in the far end. “Catarina gave him medication enough to put him under for some hours.”

Catarina is the only nurse in that God-forsaken place, a brave woman who is never intimidated even by the worst criminals. She and Magnus are good friends, which might explain why Magnus is allowed to be there when visits are prohibited.

“Your brother Chase was a mess. He didn’t know if he checked on you or Samuel.”

Chase? Samuel? Is Magnus giving them different names in case someone is listening? But then again, he is calling Alec by his name and…

Wait.

“Brother? How do you…” Alec trails as soon as he sees the skeptically raised eyebrow from Magnus. “You know what? Nevermind.”

Magnus grins this time, and for a moment everything seems okay.

But there is something still bugging Alec.

“If I’m not dead, this means someone found us in time? Or that guy just ran after I blacked out?”

“Both. Actually, Elias saw you guys fighting and at least _he_ went to alert me,” the mob boss mock glares at him, and Alec feels the urge to roll his eyes. “When we arrived, that bastard had already dropped you on the floor and was running. We caught him. He won’t cause any more problems.”

“You killed him?!”

Magnus just shrugs in lieu of answering.

Alec breathes exasperatedly.

Magnus Bane is a mystery.

~*~

“You are in so deep, buddy,” Jace twirls the pen between his fingers, pointily ignoring the scowl Alec sends his way.

After being discharged, Alec spends more time in the library than in any other common area. Luckily, he has the perfect excuse for that – still wrapped in bandages, he couldn’t strain himself with exercises – though he is still forced to do his weekly cleaning duties. Sometimes he goes to Magnus’ cell. Since the stabbing episode, Magnus has declared to the whole facility that he and Simon are his new protegees, and any attempt against them was a war declaration against Magnus himself.

Alec calls Magnus a drama queen.

Magnus shuts him up with kisses and blowjobs.

Nobody questions anymore what they do inside Magnus’ cell.

“It’s just… sex,” Alec opens another book and flips through the pages hoping to find some useful information.

After what happened, he has asked Simon if he saw something suspicious inside the book he mistakenly took. After almost being beaten to a pup and a mild concussion, it isn’t a surprise that Simon’s memory is a mess. Though, he remembers some things.

_“There were a lot of numbers in sequence. They always started with a mix up of a four-digit plus a letter. Then eight numbers, I think? Sorry, I don’t remember any specific order.”_

Numbers could mean a lot of different things. Codes, times, passwords, phone numbers, coordinates… Anything is possible.

So, even if it’s unlikely, Alec is currently looking for any written number in the books, any possibility that they’ve overlooked something.

“Is it? Because I’ve never seen you so relaxed, so happy. And you are in a _prison_ , not in fuck Havana dancing salsa.”

Alec squints an eye at Jace, but doesn’t say anything. He knows the risks, but…

“Listen,” Jace looks around to make sure they are alone and approaches his brother. “What will happen when this mission ends? Even if you get the sentence reduction for him as you promised, it won’t be much. Maybe five, ten years maximum. You can’t have a romance with a guy that will spend the rest of his days rotting in a prison.”

He tries to, but it’s impossible to not wince at Jace’s words. He hates to admit, but Jace is right.

So, why he doesn’t want to stop even if it destroys him?

~*~

It’s a day before Valentine leaves the lockdown. It’s lunchtime and most of the inmates are at the cafeteria, the energy unsettling again. Alec is eating a very unsavory pasta with dry meatballs. Even the food becomes bland when Valentine is coming. It’s like waiting for a demon to come every week to take another tribute to its lair. Even inside the facility, people disappear or are found dead. 

Magnus is there today, sitting at his usual table with Raphael, a man with a face tattoo called Meliorn, and some other men flanking them. Like that, he really looks like a prince in his domain, so unreachable.

Alec doesn’t understand what Magnus could possibly have seen in him. Maybe it was some kind of kink to be a gangster and wish to fuck a cop?

_I just have to hang on for some time. Then I’ll get out of here and we won’t see each other anymore. Yes, this is the right thing. This is good._

But why it doesn’t sound good?

Sighing, he is about to give up on his food when the fight breaks out. As expected, mostly between Valentine’s goons, but some other inmates get involved as well. Alec looks at Magnus who is ignoring everything, and then brings his attention back to the fight.

A man falls unconscious near him, and a detail catches Alec’s attention.

At the front of the inmate’s shirt there is his identification code.

8753-B.

Alec looks down and sees his own.

1208-Z.

_Oh._

He gets up and looks again at Magnus. Their eyes meet and it’s like they are communicating just like that. However, a moment later, Alec smirks and Magnus’ eyes widen. The mob boss shakes his head sharply, but Alec ignores it and runs to the middle of the fight.

He has to test a theory.

~*~

“Hey Cat, is he here?” Jace looks around the almost empty infirmary, his mismatched eyes falling on the woman there.

“In the back, inside the washroom, but I’m pretty sure he is only hiding under the sink,” Catarina teases, but there is a kind smile on her lips. She is an admirable woman, and Jace is really grateful for how well she took care of Alec and Simon when they were down by their wounds.

“Thanks,” Jace smiles back and winks, then goes directly to the washroom, entering without knocking.

“Dude! What a—Ouch!” Yes, expect Simon to really be hiding under the sink and hit his head onto it as soon as the door opens. “You scared me…” He mumbles, almost pouting.

“You can’t keep hiding in here, Simon. Not is only against the rules, but you are just wasting your time,” by Jace’s tone, he is clearly amused, but there is also a hint of worry. “And Cat’s too.”

“I don’t want to go back to the library. Those guys are monsters. Big bullies, and my high school years were already full of them.”

Jace sighs loudly and goes to sit on the floor next to Simon.

“I know you are scared, but you can’t keep running away. Sometimes we have to step up and fight our enemies, even if we end up hurt in the process.”

“It’s easy for you to say with…” Simon gesticulates to Jace’s body. “All this. I bet nobody wanted to mess with you.”

“My brother always says that appearances are misleading,” Jace huffs. “No, Simon, many people wanted to mess with me. Not only me but all my family. I was the unloved kid from different foster homes. My brother was bullied for being gay. My sister was mistreated for being a genius in a science field full of men. To top that, we had divorced parents who were caught at a major political scandal. If we haven’t had each other, I don’t think a full life of therapy would be enough for us all.”

“Wow… I’m sorry,” Simon reaches to touch Jace’s hand, but as always retreats in the last second. “You are right, I was an asshole for judging you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” and it is true. It is all in the past now. He, Alec and Izzy are in a better headspace now. “You know what is our motto? We break noses and accept the consequences. We would fight for the other until the end, even if we got punished for that.”

“I know my sis is very scary when someone mistreats me. Should I call her to give those guys a lesson?” Ah, the toothy grin again. Jace could live just seeing it every day.

“Let them. They are going to be here for a long time, and you will be free soon. Until then, don’t hide. If you need anything, I’m here,” Jace winks, giving his signature cocky smile that Simon secretly loves.

“I will hold you on that.”

~*~

“What’s your fucking problem?! Do you have a death wish? Why the hell did you go against Valentine’s men again?” Magnus is fuming, his anger so palpable it could actually burn if Alec stretches a hand and touches him.

Before the guards came to break the fight, Magnus appeared beside Alec to help him and they ended up put at solitary confinement together. Again.

“Just needed to check something,” Alec shrugs as if it’s nothing.

“Check? Fucking check? You were stabbed last week. Your wound could have opened. Are you insane?”

“Maybe. I heard you do get a little crazy when you spend so much time locked in a prison.”

Magnus’ lips twitch, but he masks it in a second.

“I think you have been spending too much time with me.”

“And this is bad because…” Alec’s voice drops to a baritone tone, becoming deeper than the usual.

Now it’s Magnus’ cock that twitches inside his pants, and without his usual elegance, he shoves Alec against the wall of the narrow cell.

“I’m still fucking angry with you for that stunt you played.”

“Oh? Show me how much, Bane,” Alec whispers, his voice now hoarse, strained with how much he _wants_ Magnus.

“Fuck. Is this another kink? How many do you have?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

And if Alec’s voice hasn’t already been doing things to Magnus, that crooked smile is his death sentence.

He crashes their lips with such force that is certainly going to bruise, but Alec doesn’t care. He keeps with the motion, hands grabbing Magnus’ shirt while Magnus’ hands are busy grabbing Alec’s ass. There is a mess of mouths, tongues, and even teeth.

Alec inverts their position, and this time he is the one to go on his knees and take Magnus’ cock. At first, just a mouth opened gesture through the mob boss’ pants, but soon even that piece of cloth is yanked off and Alec wraps his mouth around Magnus’ cock. He swallows it as deep as he can, his tongue savoring all the length, and then bobs his head to take anything and everything Magnus is willing to give him.

His wound still bothers him, but he would bear it as long as necessary if it means listening to Magnus’ moans and swears, whispering his name like a prayer. Which is amusing, because it’s Alec who wants to worship that man.

He feels Magnus grabbing his hair to still his movements, but before he could make an inquisitive noise, Magnus starts to fuck his mouth. And Alec lets him.

Oh, Alec would really let that man ruins him.

~*~

Both sated, they sit on the cold floor, snuggling together.

“So, what is it that you wanted to check?”

Alec stays silent for a moment, as if trying to decide something, then exhales deeply.

“Remember when I told you about the numbers Simon saw? I think the ones with letters are inmates’ identification codes. I don’t know about the rest, but my guess is that the numbers state who is going to solitary confinement each week.”

At that, Magnus dislodges from Alec’s arms and turns to him, surprise breaking his expression.

“Why do you think that?”

“Last time we were put here, I was too stressed to pay attention, but now it was easier. We weren’t put here randomly. There was a guard redirecting us, and I’m sure he had some paper with him. Valentine’s men were carefully distributed through the cells at the right side, taking the middle ones. Other inmates were put on the left. We are at the last cell at left, far away from them.”

Magnus frowns, taking the new information, then nods slowly.

“What I don’t understand is why the put us together again. Do you think they know something and are keeping us at distance from them?”

“I don’t think so. Actually, if I’m right and Valentine has some guards working for him, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he pays them to always put you with someone, expecting that one of you ends up dead. You have a reputation here after all,” Alec raises an eyebrow playfully.

Magnus scoffs, but can’t deny that.

“Lucky me you aren’t planning to kill me,” he deadpans, going back to his previous position in Alec’s arms.

Alec grins and kisses the top of Magnus’ head.

For some time, they just bath at the closeness, bodies still warm and tingling. When Magnus finally breaks the silence, he does so with such a soft voice, that Alec almost misses the words.

“What do you want to do?”

He ponders for some minutes while nosing Magnus’ hairline, and then smiles.

“Do you know how to dance?”

Magnus turns his head to Alec, a confused frown on his features, but Alec just gives him a mischievous lopsided grin.

“We are going to dance a lot in the next weeks.”


	4. Tack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this one with chapter 3, but I was so tired that I couldn't edit it properly.  
> If you check the count number os chapters, it went up by one. Actually, chapters 4 and 5 were going to be a single one, but I had a terrible day today and it was very hard to concentrate on the whole thing. Thus, I decided to break it so at least you can read a bit more. Sorry about that.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

So, they dance.

Not literally, but the way they have to move with calculated grace is almost like a waltz. A more dangerous, more violent waltz, and unfortunately not with each other.

The plan is pretty simple, although not easy, working as a trial and error every time they throw themselves in it. When the gang fights start before and after Valentine’s brief release, they participate (Magnus hates Alec’s involvement while he is still recovering, but Alec was able to convince him after turning Magnus’ brain into a mushy incoherent mess). And while punching and kicking and sending Valentine’s men flying across the cafeteria, they sneakily try to tamper with their identification codes.

Beforehand, they choose two of the men that have a good chance of being the ones to be put at the correct solitary confinement cells, and Magnus arranges perfect copies to briefly replace their own on their uniforms.

How he does that, Alec will never know.

“Sources, Alexander. I have good sources.”

One thing is certain – once free from that mission, Alec is going to write a long report of how they should install better security measures in prisons. Because goddammit, what some gangsters do there are equally impressive and terrifying.

So, during the fights, they switch the identification codes, and once sent to solitary confinement, the guards barely look at their faces. They just check their numbers and divide them accordingly.

Well, except Magnus. This would never work with Magnus. But to Alec, still being a newbie, even after a couple of months there, they don’t even bat an eye.

He knows there are whispers of how he is just another fucktoy for Magnus, but as long as that doesn’t interfere with his mission, he doesn’t care. And it’s not like he is jealous, but maybe he should ask Magnus how many… companions he had before.

Right, the mission. After the first try, Alec notices there are four specific solitary confinement cells that Valentine’s chosen men are sent to. After three attempts, he finally gets into one. Sadly, he doesn’t find anything.

After the fifth attempt coming to nothing, they add Raphael to the plan. It’s not ideal, but Magnus swears they can trust him.

_“He came here two years after me. I know it seems he hates me, but that’s how he shows he cares. I know I can trust my life to him.”_

During the seventh attempt, Raphael gets into the second cell. Again, nothing.

Alec feels a bit on edge for how slow this process is. It’s expected but doesn’t diminish the desperation when Jace comes with the news of another murder. Every failed attempt is another innocent girl gone.

The worst part is that they are already raising suspicion, and when during the eighth attempt the guard starts to actually look at their faces, they know their plan is doomed.

Alec is put into another solitary confinement cell, an ordinary one, alone.

It’s crazy how he already misses Magnus.

~*~

“Why were you sentenced?” Simon asks one day while Alec is again at the library rearranging books, this time just for the sake of having something to do and keep his hands busy.

“I killed my sister’s girlfriend’s mother,” Alec tells with such a matter-of-fact tone, Simon gets goosebumps. Realizing how cold that sounded, Alec winces. It’s like he really belongs to that place and could kill someone without regret.

“Wow… I know some people don’t like their in-laws, but that is harsh. Is it because you liked the girl, but her mother supported your sister instead of you?”

Alec makes a face at that.

“I’m gay, Lewis.”

“Oh… Right.”

Jace snickers, entering the library. Again, Alec chooses to ignore him or else he would throw a book at his brother.

“In my defense, I was beyond high. They said I freaked out for some reason and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, it wasn’t exactly personal,” Alec shrugs, trying to be nonchalant.

Except, it wasn’t Alec who killed Jocelyn like that, but it’s easier to keep a false identity through a borrowed story. The true killer was supposed to go to a maximum security prison, but he died after an overdose. Luke covered well the story since it was about his wife. He is the one who decided to give Alec this story for his undercover mission.

Fortunately, Alec is saved from giving more details when Jace starts to distract Simon. Jace could be an asshole most of times, but he is also perceptive, and would never let Alec feel uncomfortable because of other people’s scrutiny.

“Where have you been?” Simon asks Jace after finishing telling him about his cellmate’s antics from the previous night. “I thought your shift here started one hour ago.”

“Two idiots started fighting for a damn magazine. I locked them at the solitary confinement so they can work their issues for some hours.”

Alec almost drops the book he is analyzing.

“You can do that? I mean, put people in solitary confinement?”

“Of course I can,” Jace frowns. “Any guard can, although we only have the keys to the ones at the left side.”

“Who has the ones from the right side?”

“The old codger Dieudonné. He is responsible for the cells, but he only dignifies his presence when those weekly fights between Valentine’s men happen. During the week, when everything is calmer, he lets the guards use any solitary confinement cell to punish inmates.”

“This sounds ominous…” Simon whispers, trembling due to a new wave of goosebumps.

“No, actually this is perfect,” Alec mutters, his eyes widening with a content spark. He promptly closes the book and pushes it against Jace’s chest, feeling almost giggly. Then, without telling anything else, runs to the library’s door.

“Where are you going?” Jace calls out, worried that his brother is already going insane to be at that place.

The only response he gets is a happy “Magnus’!”

~*~

It’s Thursday, two days later, when the aggressive shouts begin.

“Seventeen, Magnus?! This is almost three per year. So what? You were going to play with me for one more month before throwing me away to get a new plaything?”

They are at the cafeteria, during a time when few people wander around.

“And they say I’m the dramatic one,” Magnus rolls his eyes, sighing loudly. “I admit you have a good mouth, Matt, but everything has a due date. You are already used goods and I like to keep my sex life refreshed, thank you very much.”

He makes a pause, then smirks. “If you want, I can pass you up to one of my men. I’m sure they will appreciate how pretty you look when you are on your knees.”

This strikes a nerve on Alec and he snaps. Throwing caution to the wind, he punches Magnus’ face with enough force to make the mob boss falls on the floor. Without missing a beat, Alec pins him with his thighs against Magnus’, ready to continue hitting his face, when somehow their positions are inverted.

Magnus is a better fighter than Alec anticipated.

“What, pretty boy? Did you think I _liked_ you?” He taunts, unkindly, not caring about the blood trail sliding from the corner of his mouth. “Please, you are just a good fuck.”

Alec clenches his jaw, and for a single moment there is wetness in his eyes that he refuses to get the best of him. However, Magnus sees it, and for a second the mob boss hesitates.

Before any could say something more, a loud clang from the gates that separate the inmates from the guards stops them.

“What the hell is happening here?”

Both Alec and Magnus snap their heads in the direction of the harsh voice. A sullen Dieudonné stands flanked by Jace and another blonde soldier.

“None of your business, old man,” Magnus waves a hand dismissively, which gives Alec a perfect opening to change their positions again and try to choke him.

But before he could even squeeze Magnus' throat, Jace is already dragging him back and the other guard is also seizing Magnus.

“You never learn, Bane,” Dieudonné sneers and snaps his fingers. “Take them both to solitary confinement to let them cool off for a couple of days.” There is a hint of satisfaction in his voice as if isolating Magnus is the best achievement in his life.

Alec and Magnus try to free themselves, but it’s useless. Some guards on the second level are already aiming their guns to them. A wrong move and they will shoot.

“C’mon, smartass,” Jace pushes Alec after securing the handcuffs on his wrists while praying that his brother doesn’t end up dead because of this stupid mission.

~*~

When they finally arrive at the solitary confinement corridor, another guard comes running to them and address Jace and the blonde fellow.

“What happened?”

“Santiago and other inmates are rampaging at the laundry room. We need more hands to control them.”

“Go with him,” Jace tells the blonde guard. “I’ll just put them into the cells and then go to help you.”

The blonde man, a fresh new officer, just nods and leaves with the third one. Once out of earshot, Jace sags in relief.

“Damn, what a good timing.”

“I only work with the best,” Magnus winks and then lowers his head. “It’s inside my hair, just pick it, Blondie.”

“You want me to touch your hair?” Jace scowls, crossing his arms. “To keep this mohawk, you must use some gross hair product, which I don’t know how you smuggle in here, and I refuse. Alec might like it, but I have standards.”

“Jace!” Alec hisses, elbowing his brother. “We don’t have time, you moron.”

“Six months of you doing the dishes, or no deal.”

“Okay, fine. Fuck you, just pick the damn key!” Alec almost whines. He is going to kill Jace when the mission ends.

After giving Alec one of his biggest shit-eating grins, he wiggles his fingers inside Magnus hair until he finds the key held by some hair clips. He takes it and uses it to open the two cells they couldn’t explore yet.

Alec wishes he could have thought about this before. He didn’t know Jace has clearance to enter this area, but it’s not like it would have facilitate things. On the contrary, it’s riskier. He doesn’t like the idea of involving Jace, but he has to trust his brother. Jace is also a competent agent, though stupid and too hot-headed most of times.

It was easy to come up with this new plan with Magnus. As expected, the mob boss knew someone who could forge a new key. They only had to make a mold with the original one after sneakily stealing it from Dieudonné for five minutes, and the rest would be a series of perfectly timing events.

Magnus and Alec fighting when Jace is patrolling with Dieudonné. Minutes later, Raphael and Magnus’ men causing some havoc somewhere to diverge attention. During the week, only the left solitary confinement cells are used, so they could explore the right ones without getting caught.

After Jace locks Magnus and Alec in different cells, just for good measure he yells a “bye, lovebirds” before running off as fast as possible.

Alec huffs, but don’t let himself think much about it. He has work to do.

~*~

The cell itself is not that different from the others despite clearly having thinner walls and less dirt. Alec spends at least two hours looking thoughtfully inch by inch, and it’s only when he is about to take a break, he notices a strange crack in the cement at two tiles on the floor. Sliding a finger along it, he digs his nail at a tiny indent and pulls.

The tile comes off, revealing a small compartment.

Bingo.

There are some envelopes, some scattered papers, but mainly there is a notebook full of numbers. Letting a shaky breath go, Alec flips through the pages. All the pages are covered with columns full of numbers. There are the identification codes of inmates, groups of four-digits, groups of eight-digits accompanied by binary numbers, and numbers that look like money transactions.

Before he can make sense of anything, he hears some knocks coming from the nearest wall, which leads to the next cell where Magnus is.

He is communicating through morse code.

[Nothing here. You?]

At first, Alec was surprised that Magnus knew morse code, but as always the mob boss had a perfect explanation.

_“It’s useful to identify undercover cops or even to send secret messages to my underlings.”_

Sometimes Alec wonders if there is nothing that Magnus isn’t capable of doing.

**[Found it.]**

Luckily for them, time isn’t a problem, so in the best way possible, Alec explains to Magnus what he is seeing in the notebook. Together they try to understand what the numbers mean, and after hours of discussion, they feel closer to the truth.

[Where the last girl was found dead?]

Alec thinks for a moment, recalling what Jace told him.

**[Prague.]**

[Look for 00-50-5-14875, 10-14-25-16512]

Alec blinks, but do as said. It doesn’t take long, though. It’s the second to last entry in the notebook. Something clicks inside his head.

**[It’s here. They are really coordinates.]**

[I suppose the binary numbers are cardinal directions. What is the next one?]

The agent slides his fingers through the row of numbers and mentally calculates it.

**[Paris.]**

[Game over.]

Alec grins. If this is the next location of Jonathan’s attack, the FBI has a better chance to catch him. It’s still a long shot – Paris is big – but it’s not impossible. After not having a single lead all these months, this is certainly better than nothing.

In the end, he and Magnus conclude this is a way of Valentine keeping tabs on Jonathan’s actions and help him with all kinds of support.

There is still a missing piece, though. Who is the outside source? Valentine’s men are only a bridge, connecting this mysterious informant to Valentine during the weekly fights to come here and bring in the information one day and take it out on another. It must be someone from the prison’s staff, which may difficult the investigation.

Well, at least they have a chance to prevent a new murder.

A new knock on the wall wakes Alec from his dozen simultaneous thoughts, and he focuses on what Magnus is trying to tell him.

[I’m sorry for what I said.]

Alec blinks for a moment, a bit dazed. Sure, they were just pretending to be angry at each other to be more believable, but…

How much of what was said is actually true?

[You are not a plaything or just a good fuck.]

Suddenly, Alec feels his throat going dry, a feeling of cold dread in his stomach.

**[I don’t care how many you had before me.]**

**[And I'm sorry for punching you.]**

Silence. Then…

[You will be gone when the mission is over.]

It isn’t a question.

Something inside Alec breaks.

**[Yes.]**

This is the thing. He is in prison for a crime he never committed. Yet…

[Do you regret it?]

Does he regret meeting and falling in love with Magnus?

He touches the wall separating them, imagining Magnus on the other side waiting for his response.

Does he regret it?

There is only one answer.

**[No.]**


	5. Boom

Jace feels Simon's body slamming onto him before hearing his joyful “I’m going to be released!”

He spins in place to hold Simon better in his arms, not caring who is going to see that. Fuck them, his private life doesn’t concern anyone in that hellish place.

“Ms. Branwell just told me I’ll be able to wait for my new trial out of custody,” Simon is radiating happiness, and Jace can’t help but smile too. At least someone is getting a good ending out of here.

“I’m happy for you,” he squeezes Simon’s arm, having to gather all his self-control to not kiss him right there.

The inmate smiles shyly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“After I’m free, during one of your day-offs, do you want to go out with me?” Simon says tentatively, already fearing a refusal. He is almost sure he hasn’t been reading all the signs wrong.

“I… Of course, Simon,” Jace’s smile is so soft, all the tension in Simon’s body leaves at once.

“Great, we can start with a Star Wars marathon. After spending so much time here, I need to cleanse my soul.”

“Shit, you are really a nerd,” Jace huffs, but there is no heat behind his words. He shrugs, retaliating with a cocky demeanor. “I could teach you one or two things about how to use a proper lightsaber.”

“Oh my God, is this a pick-up line? Are you flirting with me?” He adjusts his new glasses, looking at Jace with curious eyes.

“It depends. Is it working?” Jace wiggles his eyebrows.

Simon grins and just hugs Jace again. He could live with that.

~*~

After leaving the solitary confinement, things start going at a faster pace. Alec hands over to Jace the notebook, and without missing a beat, Jace leaves the facility and drives directly to their headquarters, relaying Alec’s instructions. Having only one day to prepare themselves, it takes a combined effort from the FBI, CIA and the Interpol to catch Jonathan.

They almost fail. At the last minute, Jonathan realizes he is being observed, and before he has the chance to strike and slits the throat of another red-haired and green-eyed girl, the police intervene. He runs from the crime scene and is able to hide for a couple of days, but his impatience wins him over again and he slips. Badly.

Jonathan Morgenstern is arrested, and the nightmare created by The Seven Sins is finally over.

Alec expects to be released since the mission is officially over, but this is not what happens. He receives a visit from an agent of his agency disguised as a lawyer. Now that the threat of Jonathan is over, the Public Prosecution Office wants to put Valentine at the death row. For that, they need a conclusive proof to link his involvement with Jonathan’s case.

He would never admit that aloud, but Alec feels relieved. This means more days with Magnus. Maybe this is a terrible idea, but he isn’t ready to finish things between them, he isn’t ready to say goodbye.

But when life really gave what Alec’s heart truly desires?

~*~

They still work together. Even Magnus seems a bit on edge and tries to be with Alec all the chances their routines allow them. They are even touchier than usual. However, they don’t talk about the elephant in the room.

It’s too painful when both know the ending result.

One day they are able to hack into the prison’s system to check the staff’s personal information. While Magnus charms the receptionist in the coffee break room, leaving the front desk empty, Alec keeps guarding the hall and Raphael accesses the system. If they want to figure out who is Valentine’s informant, they have to check who would most benefit from it, who has access to his cell, who manages the guards’ shifts. Dieudonné is definitely a suspect, but it could also be misleading.

It doesn’t take more than ten minutes, and soon they are out of there with a stack of papers hiding inside their clothes. For a second, it feels a successful attempt, but for some reason…

Alec can’t shake the feeling that they are being watched.

~*~

Alec is helplessly in love with Magnus Bane.

Somewhere during their bumpy road, their desperate need for sex morphed to a soulful intimacy. The once heated kisses are now lazy and caring ones, the touches map the other’s skin instead of just enticing desire. Their gazes wander from head to toe not because they are in front of a sexy body, but because they want to burn in their minds how the other looks like.

They make love, claiming each other’s hearts and whispering sweet nothings.

Sometimes it’s hushed, sometimes it’s loud, sometimes they are lucky and are able to use one of the infirmary’s bed to ravish one another and then cuddle.

Magnus always promises to generously compensate Catarina for letting them have some alone time there, like now.

“I can hear your thoughts from here. They are screaming,” Magnus kisses Alec’s naked shoulder, one of his arms firmly around the agent’s waist. They lay together after another round of amazing sex, but Alec doesn’t seem able to relax.

“Sorry, too much in my mind,” he mumbles, intertwining their fingers together where Magnus’ hand rests on Alec’s abdomen.

After reading all the information they needed and narrowing to some suspects, Alec asked his agency to investigate those people, but aside some shady increase in their incomes, there was nothing to connect them to Valentine. Confessions would help, but obviously no one wants to cooperate.

Or maybe…

Alec turns in Magnus’ arms to stay face to face with him, then kisses him gently.

“What do you think about sneaking into the director’s office?”

“You think Hodge Starkweather may be involved in Valentine’s scheme?”

“It’s possible. Nobody would accuse the most important person here to actually work with Valentine. Also, it might not seem a big thing, but all these employees… Dieudonné, Blackwell, Dearborn, Rosales… They got a lot of clearance after Hodge became director, which was only one week after Valentine came here.”

Magnus frowns, coming to the same conclusion.

“Indeed, this would never appear in the system, but he must have something in his office to keep control of all the transactions and who is involved.”

“Maybe he doesn’t, but if we could find anything suspicious of not only him, but any other person, blackmail may work.”

“Oh my my,” Magnus purrs, nibbling Alec’s lower lip. “You really are spending too much time with me, Alexander. Should I be worried?”

“I would never dream of taking your place, my king,” Alec teases, and it’s enough to make Magnus’ pupils dilate. He shoves his tongue into Alec’s mouth and neither leave the infirmary so soon.

~*~

They find it. Similarly, to the solitary confinement cell where Alec stayed for two days, there is a hidden compartment below Hodge’s desk. The only difference is that one is actually a safe – one that Magnus opens with such astonishing intelligence, Alec thinks he shouldn’t be so turned on by that display of competence.

Magnus would accuse him of having another kink. Which, maybe he is right.

“You are the best,” Alec blurts out with raw honesty. “I would’ve never come this far if it wasn’t for you.”

For the first time since they’ve met, Magnus _blushes._

“Why, Alexander. Thank you. We make excellent partners in crime,” he winks and Alec grins.

“Sorry for interrupting the lovebirds,” someone calls and a too familiar clicking sound echoes in the small office. “But this ends here.”

Both turn around at the same time, facing the prison’s director who is pointing a gun at them.

“You won’t even deny your involvement?” Alec accuses with a voice steadier than he really feel.

“What is the point? You will be dead in a moment and my secret will continue where it is. Now, who is going to be the first? The criminal or his pet?” He moves the gun from Magnus to Alec, his finger ready on the trigger.

The tension is palpable. Alec knows he and Magnus are at a disadvantage. If he could only reach the pen on the desk beside him…

“Ah-ah, I wouldn’t try that if I were you, or your boyfriend will go first” Hodge changes the gunpoint to Magnus, and Alec freezes.

This… This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Mr. Starkweather, could you please—” Hodge’s receptionist appears suddenly, dropping all the folders she is holding after seeing the gun on her boss’ hand.

Her timing is perfect and Hodge’s single second of distraction with her voice is enough to make Alec acts. He grabs the pen and throws at the man’s face, hitting the bull’s eye.

Or, more exactly, Hodge’s right eye.

He screams in pain, but Alec doesn’t give him a chance to react or flee. Alec throws himself at Hodge to disarm him, while Magnus is at the landline phone on the desk calling for someone. They fumble on the floor for some seconds, until the gun fires. Alec stops after feeling the burn on his arm, expecting to have been shot, but only sees a superficial cut on it.

However, the phone drops.

Looking behind him, he understands why.

Magnus.

Magnus was shot.

There is a hole above Magnus’ navel.

Blood.

Magnus’ blood.

“No…” Alec whispers, forgetting Hodge – who promptly flees – and running to Magnus. He lowers Magnus’ to the floor and press against the wound. Blood spills between Alec’s fingers, and he tries to not think much about it, or else he is going to have a full-on panic attack. “You are going to be fine. Hang in there, Magnus. I promise you are going to be fine.”

“…’xander…” Magnus mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open, but failing miserably.

“No, Magnus. Don’t close your eyes, please.” Alec begs and desperately looks around. His eyes fall on the woman who is still in shock at the threshold, and he snaps. “What are you waiting for? Call the ambulance. **Now!** ”

She nods shakily and hurries inside, taking the telephone to ask for help.

Magnus coughs, blood also spilling from his mouth.

“’lec…” The mob boss whispers, smiling weakly while closing his eyes. “…love…you…”

Alec panics, sobbing loudly.

“No, no, no. C’mon, Magnus. You can’t do this to me, please. Stay with me. C’mon, stay with me. Please, please.”

But Magnus stops moving.

Alec screams.

~*~

One week later and the maximum security prison is a mess of overlapping events. The director Hodge Starkweather and seven other employees are condemned and sentenced to years of imprisonment in another facility; having their testimonies to reduce their sentences, the Public Prosecution Office has enough material to condemn Valentine Morgenstern to the death row. His execution feels like a gust of fresh air and relief to all who suffered by his hands; Simon is finally released, and he and Jace start dating; Catarina Loss stops coming to work and Raphael Santiago is transferred. 

As for Alec, he now waits for the procedures of his release to finalize so he can go home.

He is in one of the interrogation rooms waiting for Luke, thinking about how to proceed with Magnus’ case. Maybe they can get a good reduction of his sentence since he helped so much with the mission? Or maybe change his sentence to a house arrest? He deserves this chance, and Alec would be damned if he doesn’t fight tooth and nail for Magnus.

When Luke enters the small room, he gets up and stands to properly greet his superior. Luke dismisses him with a nod, and both sit.

“I sent Jace to our quarters beforehand to fill paperwork from the mission. I expect you to do the same first thing tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will be released in a couple of hours. We will send someone to pick you up and take you home. After giving the mission report tomorrow, I want you to take at least a month off. You stayed here for almost five months, you deserve to rest. Also, congratulations on your successful mission. You have a bright future, son.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alec gives a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Yes, it’s a success. Jonathan is in prison, Valentine is dead. But why it doesn’t feel like a victory?

Oh, right. Because Magnus was shot and it’s his fault for being so careless.

Luke is about to get up and leave when a low “Sir?” from Alec stops him.

“Yes?”

“Do you have any news about Magnus? I only know that his surgery ended up well and he was recovering. Do you know if they are going to bring him soon?”

If not, the first thing Alec is going to do, after arriving on his shared apartment with Jace and taking a long shower, is to hurry to the hospital where Magnus is being kept.

Luke hesitates for a moment and clears his throat before speaking.

“Actually, about Magnus Bane…” He hesitates again and Alec’s eyes widen.

“What? What happened to Magnus? Did he get worse?”

Luke shakes his head and lets out a long sigh.

“Three days ago, after a change of guards, Bane disappeared from his room. From the footage we retrieved, he took that opportunity to flee.”

Alec’s stomach plummets. It’s like someone is trying to carve his heart out from his chest.

It hurts. He is suffocating.

“He is gone, Alec.”


	6. Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's short, but it wraps up Alec and Magnus' story.  
> Thank you all that stayed here with me until the end <3  
> I hope you like this finale~

“Fuck… you…”

Another blow against the punching bag, letting it with a mess of sweat and blood.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”

Alec should be happy. He should be at his cell waiting for the notification that everything is ready and he can take his few belongings and get out of that place.

But he is not.

He is fucking not and it _hurts_.

His knuckles are split open and he welcomes the physical pain to avoid the hurricane inside of him.

He tries another punch, but it goes slackly and his arm falls heavily. A sob breaks from his lips and he hates himself, hates the world, hates his life.

How could Magnus do that? If he had just waited a little bit… Now he is a fugitive. His sentence would never be reduced, and he would be imprisoned for life.

Worse – and if they send Alec to hunt and arrest him? After all, his job was to locate Jonathan. They could think he could do the same with Magnus.

“I never said it back…”

How Magnus dared to say he loved him and then pass out? And then leave? It is cruel. Magnus isn’t cruel, so why?

“I’m stupid, right?” A depreciative laugh bubbles up out of him, but there is no humor. Only more tears.

~*~

After so many months, it’s strange to set foot out of that confined place, but Alec feels a huge relief. He can see his family again – Izzy, Max, his mother, and even tiny terror Clary –, his friends – Maia, Lily, Andrew, Lydia, Aline – and all his coworkers at the agency. He can have movie nights, drink beer at some bar, train with weapons.

Nodding to himself with a renewal resolution, he walks towards the car waiting for him while the driver’s door opens.

He can do this. He can let these past months behind and start anew. He can forget Magnus B—

“Fuck,” he whispers, his backpack falling on the asphalt.

In front of him, in all his glory and glitter, there is Magnus Bane.

And there is a whole glow upon the man. Without the prison’s uniform, he puts any model in the world into shame. His black leather trousers are so tight, it seems one with his skin. He is wearing a silky burgundy blouse opened until the midsection – but it’s possible to see a hint of bandage behind it. His chest is decorated with many necklaces, almost all his fingers have rings, his makeup is bright and sparkly, and there are red highlights on his hair.

He is so beautiful, Alec feels like crying again.

“Hey,” Magnus says a bit hesitant, fidgeting with his ear cuff.

His voice is enough to break the spell and Alec shakes his head. Finally realizing where they are, he starts to panic.

“What are you doing here? They are going to arrest you! Get out of here!” Alec moves to push Magnus back to the car, but is met with a heartfelt laugh.

“Oh darling, it’s okay. I don’t need to go back in there.”

“What?” Alec blinks slowly, frowning in confusion.

Magnus holds up one finger and then picks something from inside his blouse. It’s a folded badge.

**CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY**

Agent **BANE, Magnus**

 **Status:** Active CIA field agent

Alec’s brain short-circuits for a moment.

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it. Opens again, but really, what can he say?

“I always knew I make people speechless, but this is a new achievement,” Magnus’ eyes twinkle and wow, Alec really loves this man.

“How? I don’t understand,” Alec mutters, his lips trembling.

“Come on, get into the car. I’m your ride, I’ll explain everything on the way.”

~*~

“So, it was your agency that reached ours to add up on the mission to unravel Valentine’s schemes?”

“Yes. Since Jonathan was getting out of control, they thought it would be better to put someone fresh to infiltrate the prison. It wasn’t on the plans to involve the FBI, but since the target was your boss’ daughter, we knew your agency would get involved sooner or later. Lucian never knew the CIA already had someone inside, he only expected the support on the operation to arrest Jonathan. He still thought I was just a criminal until one hour ago, when I called him and explained everything.”

“I can’t believe you were working undercover too,” Alec breathes exasperatedly, feeling like punching himself. “How I never noticed that?!”

“Well, that’s the whole point of an undercover mission, _sayang_ ,” Magnus gives an amused smile and pats Alec’s hand. “They needed someone to work from inside to take note of what Valentine was doing. I offered myself.”

“You… spent almost seven years here just to connect Valentine to the serial killers’ rampage and catch all the murderers?”

Magnus shrugs. “A small price to pay to get those psychopaths. Besides, I had free food and didn’t need to pay taxes. What a paradise!”

“Really?” Alec deadpans, unimpressed. “What about your family? If you didn’t get a new identity to be here, this means they think you are a true criminal.”

“I don’t have one. At least not one related by blood. You know about my mom and my stepfather, and you obviously know about my father.”

Asmodeus Bane, one of the serial killers.

Alec’s heart breaks a little more. Could Magnus have offered himself for guilty of his father’s crimes?

“My friends are my family and they know the truth, so I’m not really worried. You have even met two of them. Raphael and Catarina are agents too. Those two stubborn asses infiltrated the prison after some time for fear I’d get insane there.”

This explains why both disappeared while Magnus was hospitalized.

“And there is Ragnor. He is actually my boss. My dear cabbage who allowed Raph and Cat to be with me so I wouldn’t feel alone.”

Alec’s eyes soften. He is glad for believing his guts about Magnus’ true character.

Magnus is kind and selfless.

“So, the crimes you were accused of…”

“Never happened. Actually, I personally dissolved all my father’s dens and closed his illegal business. But his death… Yeah, it was on me. It was in self-defense, otherwise it would be his bullet in my head.”

“Oh Magnus…” Of all the possible scenarios, this is one that Alec never could have imagined. Magnus, an agent like him, not a mob boss. So many years forced to live in a prison to be able to save lives. “When I was preparing myself for this mission, I heard a rumor about a mysterious source that helped the police to arrest Azazel and Camille Belcourt. It was you, right?”

Magnus smiles coyly but doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to. Alec can see it clearly.

“You are really amazing, Magnus Bane.”

“And you still owe me a date!” Magnus grins widely, especially after the carefree laugh he gets as a response from Alec.

“After all this time, you are still holding that up?”

“Of course, Alexander. Since the first moment I put my eyes on you, I had a new mission. I know we did everything out of order, but I guess nothing in our fields are really ordinary.”

“Well, lucky for us, I’m gonna have the next month off. We can plan something.”

“Darling, after this mission, I intend to have the whole year off. I definitely have time.”

Alec smiles genuinely at that, feeling like he is finally breathing after the gunshot incident.

“Hey, Magnus,” he takes Magnus’ nearest hand and intertwines their fingers together.

Magnus turns to him with a curious but relaxed expression, also feeling alive for the first time after so many years.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lah_Hika)!


End file.
